


Demons and Persistence

by Kisuru



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: In a world of demons, Yukina's job is to exorcise a demon from a possessed girl. But she ends up with more than she bargains for.





	Demons and Persistence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knospi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knospi/gifts).



Yukina stared down the beast before her with unrelenting golden eyes. She had tracked the demonic possessed teenager down to the shrine, and there she had been waited for her prey to come along, using the purity of the area to mask her host’s evil aura. With the light of the firelight in her eyes, the teenager’s dilated, purple eyes looked luminous and gleeful.  
  
Minato Yukina never backed down from a challenge; she never buckled under loss. This encounter was just another drop in the bucket for her to handle. It was another job that needed to be snuffed out and forgotten.  
  
Yukina threw a barrage of talismans and scattered them on the wooden floor, surrounding her. The demon screamed, bloodcurdling, but she didn’t pay attention to such wretched and useless pleas. Like a limp flower after a long rainfall, the possessed teenager fell to her knees and dropped to the floor. There was nowhere for her to run while she was surrounded by her display of power.  
  
The negative aura around the teenager spiraled out of control. The demon inside her lashed out at Yukina, scratching the outside of her force field. Yukina pressed her fingers together, throwing one last talisman. Within seconds the talisman caused a blinding light to engulf the room and shadows flashed on the walls.  
  
Suddenly, the energy stopped lashing out at her. The teenager she had been trying to save fainted, head hitting the wood below her.  
  
Yukina turned on her heel. She didn’t bother to check on her; she would alert to the village to her whereabouts, and she would wake up with time and take care of herself. While she cared about what happened, she was a busy person, and she didn’t have time to deal with someone who gave into the wills of a demon.  
  
For generations the Minato family had been known as the clan that eradicated demons throughout the region. They didn’t stay in one place for too long to become attached. They traveled far and wide for their business, highly requested for their skill and precision. Yukina prided herself on these things. There was no reason for her break that code.  
  
Yukina was dedicated to her cause.  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Yukina packed up her things to leave the village and exited the inn she had booked for a few too days too many. Better safe than sorry. She hit the road, but she heard footfalls that quickly raced after her. She prepared for something that may come after her and her nerves were on edge within seconds — she had many vengeful enemies — but she didn’t feel anything unordinary.  
  
“Hey, hey! Hey, wait — Minato-san!”  
  
Yukina didn’t turn and look at her. The voice sounded familiar from the night before, the horrible cries of agony and sadness.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be in bed after that ordeal?” Yukina asked her instead. She shouldn’t have to tell her to take care of herself. Honestly, people were too comfortable with their lives and needlessly reckless after her help.  
  
Kasumi shook her head behind her. There were a few cuts on her body and face, but she didn’t pay attention to them. The thin, half-torn shirt she wore revealed light bruises from her misadventures. In fact, though, she looked cheerful and victorious. “No, no! I’m feeling sooo much better, I promise!”  
  
“I see,” Yukina said. “In that case, enjoy your day.” She didn’t stop walking, but she was glad that she heard her out. Yukina wasn’t heartless. After all, Father had told her she should be humble to the people she saved. It would damage her reputation if she showed any less of a courtesy to them after their suffering. By extension, her family’s name would be also smeared. If anything, it simply strengthened her resolve to know her health.  
  
But this didn’t detour Kasumi’. Kasumi kept stride with her, watching her curiously. She had been under the demon’s possession for long enough that everything was fresh and wondrous to her, but nothing was quite as alluring as the silver-haired teenager that had protected. Yukina’s hair shone under the sunlight, her face was stoic and serene.  
  
Kasumi blushed and smiled goofily.  
  
“It’s a really, really pretty day, you know?” Kasumi tried again. She laughed a little bit at her awkwardness. That was nothing like her. She shrugged the bag on her shoulder further, adjusting it so her sparse offerings didn’t weight down her body, her body still weak after being controlled. She glanced up at the trailing clouds in the bright blue sky. For some reason, she felt at peace with Yukina, although she didn’t exactly know her.  
  
Of course Yukina didn’t share the same opinion. Now, she was beginning to become a little bit irritated. “Why are you following me?” she asked, tone hollow and less indulgent.  
  
Kasumi nearly collided with her as Yukina came to a halt to face her. If it were possible, her blushed worsened, and she wrung her hands together, shifting her feet. Really, that was a bit harder for her to explain.  
  
“I-I just,” Kasumi said. She didn’t know how to exactly “I thought we could be friends.”  
  
Yukina rolled her eyes. It figured she may want something from her. Couldn’t she return to her family or friends or something?  
  
“Why should I? Like I said, you succumbed to a demon. There’s no reason for me to associate with you,” Yukina told her. “I keep a strict profile. I don’t keep that company.”  
  
Kasumi flinched. She knew that it was bad luck to be possessed by a demon. Perhaps it made her weaker, but she knew that she could also be helpful if she put her mind to it. And after she had seen Yukina defeat the demon and do everything in her power to help her, she couldn’t deny how truly sparkly and beautiful that display had been.  
  
“I guess you don’t.” Kasumi frowned. Then, she piped up again. “But! I have a present.” She pulled out a white cat charm and handed it over to her. “It’s this region’s god and I thought it was cute and I wanted to give it to you, so I . . . hoped you would take it?”  
  
Once she saw the charm, Yukina’s eyes lit up. At first she hesitated but she gradually gave into the urge. She took the cat charm in her hand, feeling its course yet nice fur. It was cute despite the cat was older in the form of an ancient god. She touched it in between her fingers. Now, she didn’t know how to say no to the teenager. In fact, she kind of liked her more. It wasn’t until then that she realized the way her hair stuck up on each side in little buns.  
  
“Do as you like,” Yukina told her, and she resumed walking.  
  
Kasumi beamed and pranced after her.  
  


* * *

  
Much later, Yukina had to admit Kasumi wasn’t such a bad companion to have around her. She still had reservations about talking to her, but Kasumi was her own chatterbox, and she was good background to listen to while she walked and explored new towns. Normally, she had no one to be with her on her travels, but Kasumi quickly accustomed herself to Yukina’s lifestyle and kept herself useful. In turn, she was quite impressed.  
  
It was subtle that she realized Kasumi didn’t care about staying in the village. Asking all the details would be meddling, but Kasumi confided that she felt more at home with Yukina than she ever had at her village, and she had said farewell to her family. She craved exploration. Search for adventures.  
  
Like that without other strings attached, she became her partner. She taught Kasumi how to repel demons and take care of things for her while she was working. It was gradual, and she made numerous mistakes, but Yukina slowly learned how to adjust to her pace.  
  
“I think you did a good job today,” Yukina told her. The camp firelight crackled in front of them, and Kasumi’s shadow fell over her as put away their supplies for the day. “Kasumi-san, I wanted to ask you if you. . . .” It was an odd question but she may well finish her sentence properly. Well, it might not be quite _that_ unreasonable, but her throat constricted at the implcations. “Do you want anything special for having done so much work today?”  
  
“Hmmm~” Kasumi looked up at Yukina thoughtfully. She approached her, knelt next on the ground, and Yukina scooted backwards on the log she sat on. Yukina’s expressionless face flustered and she twitched under her gaze. “Anything? Can I have anything?”  
  
Yukina nodded. She had no qualms; an adequate amount of effort deserved her choice of reward. No ifs, ands, or buts.  
  
“Okay!”  
  
And with that, Kasumi’s lips clumsily touched hers. Yukina stiffened, caught off-guard from the pure enthusiasm in the way she touched her, but she was not as upset as she would have ever thought herself to be with anyone else. Yukina evaluated the moments of her lips before she took any action to meet her. She returned the kiss and placed a hand on Kasumi’s shoulder. Her lips were soft and sweet and cuddly like Kasumi herself was.  
  
“I want to stay with you forever, okay?” Kasumi told her. She sat on the log and wrapped her arms around Yukina, nuzzling her cheek like a kitten seeking affection.  
  
Yukina’s smile softened. “I’d like that.”


End file.
